


What do you see in her?

by shocked_into_shame



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Johnny is sad, M/M, Moz is eager, The Last Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Johnny and Moz ever make love. Moz is surprisingly sexual.<br/>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you see in her?

Moz is tugging at Johnny impatiently, pulling him into the dark, musty hotel room. Johnny's never seen the man act quite like this, as though he can't wait to get his clothes off and get in bed. Morrissey was, of course, not celibate; however, in the few times he did have sex with Johnny, there was a reservation in every movement, as though he were calculating each action carefully. Having sex with Moz was like walking across a mine field; Johnny had to be gentle and careful, so as not to stir things up, ruin things.

But now, Morrissey is panting in Johnny's ear as his bites at it, blundering hands reaching down and tugging at Johnny's shirt. Johnny lets his shirt be taken off, slightly dazed as the quiffed man peppers kisses down his neck before latching onto his collarbone with his teeth. Johnny lets out a gasp, grabbing at Morrissey's beautiful hips, his grip a bit too hard. He will most likely leave bruises on the delicate, pale skin.

Morrissey doesn't quite know where all this desperation is coming from. There is this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, like he knows that something is going to go wrong soon. He doesn't know how much longer this thing he has with Johnny will last. Somewhere in his mind he thinks that, if he falls into bed in a tumultuous wreck, that will drive away all the demons inside him.

Somehow, they've begun to kiss, dirty and sloppy open-mouthed kisses that send shivers down their spines. Johnny is taking initiative now, letting this new, animated Morrissey get to him; he shoves the singer onto the full sized bed, and admiring the sight of his boyfriend spread out and flushed.

He stops that thought dead in its tracks. Morrissey is most certainly _not_ his boyfriend. Angie is his _girlfriend_ , and Moz is just... well, he doesn't quite know what Moz is. His introspection is interrupted, however, when the man in question pulls Johnny down so that his thin frame covers the singer's. They begin kissing again, tiny moans reverberating in the back of Moz's throat.

Johnny doesn't think he's ever been so turned on before. He is straining hard in his jeans, and can't help but press and grind his hips against Morrissey's in desperation. That sends Morrissey into a fit of moans, bucking his hips up to push against Johnny's.

“Too many clothes,” Johnny mutters against Morrissey's lips, and just like that their attention is turned to divesting each other of pesky clothing. It's awkward and rushed, and Johnny gets stuck in his tight jeans, sending the two into a fit of laughter. Soon, however, they manage to complete the task, and they lie on their sides, naked bodies pressed together.

“What do you...” Johnny begins, cut off in a whimper as Moz reaches down and strokes his erection. “What do you want to do?”

A slight flush comes to Morrissey's cheeks, but he lets himself say the words. “I want you inside me, Johnny. Please. I want it so bad.”

After clumsily going to his bag to grab a bottle of lubricant and a condom, Johnny gets on top of him again, settling between his legs. Morrissey's breathing harshly, begging Johnny with his blue eyes to do something already. And when a slicked finger probes at his hole, he begins to babble incomprehensibly.

Johnny makes quick work of preparing the older man, desperate to feel the tight heat around him. After finishing and pulling out his fingers with a lewd sound, he pulls the condom over his cock and slicks it up.

He lines himself up with Morrissey's hole, looking him deeply in the eyes. “Are you sure this is alright?”

“Yes, _god, please Johnny. I need it please Johnny-”_

Johnny enters completely in one firm thrust, Moz arching beneath him and keening, his eyes rolling back in his head. The guitarist clutches firmly at Morrissey's hips, small moans escaping his lips as the heat pulls at him. The heat of this moment is his past, his present, his future. “God baby,” he can't help but let out as he struggles to give Morrissey time to adjust, “you are burning me up. You're so tight around me; it's like a vice. Holy _fuck_.”

That causes more delicate, musical moans to escape Morrissey's mouth and he begs, clawing at Johnny's back, “ _Move._ ”

They begin a steady rhythm, a give and take that has them both clutching at each other, moaning and sobbing. Together they float, higher and higher, Johnny's hands tight on Morrissey's hips and Moz's hands scratching at Johnny's chest. A slight shift of the angle has the head of Johnny's cock pressing up against Morrissey's prostate with every thrust, making tears escape the blue eyed man in pleasure. “I'm so close,” Moz pants, his head tossing from side to side in ecstasy that he's never felt before. It's never been quite so _intense_.

Johnny moves a hand away from Morrissey's hip to touch his length, moving from the base to the tip in one firm stroke. Suddenly, Moz is crying out Johnny's name, his back arching and toes curling as he comes, hard. The sight of it, paired with the clenching of his hole, is too much for Johnny, and he comes with a small shout of his own, something that could possibly be Morrissey's name, but both of them are far too gone to tell. So, if there is a slight twinge of guilt as he comes, Johnny can't quite say.

Johnny collapses on top of him in a heap, feverishly bringing the older man's lips to his in post-orgasm bliss. After cleaning Moz gently with a tissue, he lies beside him, wrapping his thin arms around Morrissey's waist and falling asleep.

Looking at this beautiful young man near him, heart still racing from the most intense orgasm he's ever experienced, Morrissey thinks that those bad feelings are gone for good. He doesn't realize that this will be the last time they share a moment like this.

 

A week later, Johnny announces his engagement to Angie.  


End file.
